A Yami Thanksgiving dinner!
by Dark Magician Girl KKC
Summary: Things get crazy when Yugi ivites his friends to Thanksgiving dinner! Please send reviews I would be vary thankful for them.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Thanksgiving.  
  
Now the fan-fic! A Yami Thanksgiving Dinner! Or a Yu-Gi-Oh Thanksgiving gone wrong!  
  
It's Thanksgiving and Mokuba is thinking about how lonely last year's Thanksgiving was with just him and his brother. At the same time Yugi is wondering how he's going to get a big enough table for all his friends. Yugi and Mokuba meet on the way home from school. Mokuba: Hey Yugi, can my brother and I come to your house for Thanksgiving dinner? Yugi: Sorry I'd like to, but I don't even have enough room for the friends I invited. Mokuba: Hey! Yugi why don't you and your friends come to my house for dinner? Yugi: Okay, I mean if it's okay with your brother.  
  
Later at Kaiba's Mansion.  
  
Mokuba: You know how lonely it is having Thanksgiving dinner with just the two of us? Well, I invited Yugi and his friends to dinner. Kaiba: You what!!! Mokuba: Big sad puppy-dog eyes. Kaiba: Okay they can come.  
  
Later when Yugi and friends arrive.  
  
Yugi: Before we eat we should talk about what we're thankful for. Mokuba: My brother and I are thankful for you saving us twice! Aren't we big brother? Kaiba: Ya, I guess so. Joey: I'm thankful for the money you gave me to save my sister's eyes, and for my friends, and the big dinner I'm about to eat. Tristan: What he said, except for the money part. Bakura: I'm thankful for my friends and my Millennium Ring. Yugi: Speaking of your Millennium Ring, shouldn't we let our Yamis join us? A flash of light appears from Bakura's Millennium Ring, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, and Malik's Millennium Rod. Then Yami Bakura, Yami Yugi, and Yami Malik appear. Yugi: Hey Yami Bakura, why don't you tell us what your thankful for. Yami Bakura: Do I have to? Everyone: Yes!!! Yami Bakura: Reaches into his pocket and pulls out his Millennium Eye. Bakura: Hey what about me? If it weren't for me you'd still be trapped in that ring! Yami Bakura: Okay, you too. Yami Yugi: I'm thankful for all my friends, the heart of the cards, and for being able to save Grandpa, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Joey's sister's eyes, Yugi: I'm thankful my friends, my family, my Millennium Puzzle, my Yami, being able to help save my Grandpa, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Joey's sister's eyes, and for. Everyone: ZZZZZZZZZZ. Yugi: Hey!!! Wake up!!! Everyone: Huh? Grandpa: Dinners ready! Te`a: Ya! And I brought my vegetable surprise casserole! Grandpa: Who wants to carve the turkey? Yami Malik: I do! Yami Malik turns his Millennium Rod into a knife and starts carving the turkey. Yami Malik: Hya! Hya! Hyaaa! Slice! Slice! Slice! Malik: Yami stop! You've cut it up enough!!! Yami Malik: looking down at the tiny pieces of turkey, I guess your right. Yami Malik takes a bite of Te`a's vegetable surprise casserole and spits it out. Yami Malik: This stuff taste terrible! Malik: Yami where are your manners? Yami Malik: I don't know? What are manners? Malik takes a bite of Te`a's vegetable surprise casserole. Malik: Bleck your right this stuff does taste terrible! Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura each take a bite of Te`a's vegetable surprise casserole. The two Yamis gag. Te`a: Oh, come on it can't be that bad! Yugi: Sorry Te`a, but I have to agree with them. Bakura: Ya, me too this stuff taste awful! Te`a: Why can't you all be more like Joey and Tristan!?! Joey and Tristan: munch, gulp, chew, slurp. Everyone but Joey, Tristan, and Kaiba: eeeeeeeewwwwwww! Kaiba: eeeeewwww is right, I can't believe you let the dog eat at the table! Joey throws a glob of mashed potatoes at Kaiba. Kaiba throws Te`a's vegetable surprise casserole at Joey but hits Yami Malik instead. Yami Malik throws tiny pieces of turkey at Kaiba but hits Mokuba. Then Yami Bakura yells food fight and dumps a bowl of cranberry-sauce over Yami Yugi's head. Mokuba hits Bakura with mashed potatoes, and the food fight continues. Yugi, the only one that didn't get hit, yells stop and everyone stops. Grandpa comes in carrying a pumpkin pie, then he slips on some cranberry-sauce, and hits Yugi in the face with the pie.  
  
Later after everyone's cleaned up.  
  
Yugi: Bye Kaiba see you again sometime. Kaiba: Not at my house you won't!!! Joey: Okay not at your house I got it! Everyone: Bye!  
  
Author: I hope you all like my fan-fic as much as Thanksgiving! 


End file.
